A War Cannot Tear Us Apart
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: *Based from the Holocaust* "What's going on?" Whispered Katniss as they both stared up at the sky. It was ash grey, but the thing that made them feel uneasy was the hovercrafts from the capitol that flew above the district." The Hunger Games was canceled, instead President Snow want's the districts dead. How will Katniss cope when she see's who the Capitol manage to catch? "Peeta?"
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time. It is sort of based of from the Holocaust and I just thought that it would be interesting. Yes, some people will be OCC, so I'm sorry about that. I will try my best to make them act like they meant to. The updates will be slow, just because I am trying to make the chapters longer then normal ^^" I am sorry about mistakes and I do not own The Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

In the woods with lush green trees, Katniss and Gale tensed up. "What going on?" Whispered Katniss as they both stared up at the sky. It was ash grey, but the thing that made them feel uneasy was the hovercrafts from the capitol that flew above the district. "We should get inside quickly," said Gale as Katniss gave him a nod of agreement. Quickly, both of them took their weapons and their game bag and ran back to the seam.

Chatter could be heard as they rushed to their families. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Katniss as she walked back to her 'mother' and her sister. When she arrived, she saw her mother sitting in the corner as Primrose was crying. "It's going to be okay," whispered Katniss as she embraced Primrose. No one knew what was going on, why the hovercrafts were up in the sky. "Katniss," whimpered Primrose as Katniss held her closely.

Days passed and the hovercrafts were still there, no one knew what was going. The sky was still ash grey and people trapped themselves in their homes, not wanting to go out, in-case if something would happen to them. But they should have just ran. After a week, peacekeepers came in and destroyed district twelve. Families were separated and people were injured or killed. Katniss held Primrose closely, trying to hide her from the scene in front of them.

Her mother. She hated every fiber of her being for disappearing after her father died, but only leaving a shell of what she was. But now she regrets it. Seeing her mother burn up in flames as the peacekeepers laugh at her misery and pain. She hates them, she wants nothing more then to kill them. But she knows, if she makes one wrong move then she and her beloved sister will perish. She can't allow that, she won't. And so when the peacekeepers came over to her and her sister, she willingly went with them, holding her sister closely to her.

She walks into the sea of people that were shoved or pushed into one of the hovercraft. Tears were shed as she tried to fight her own tears. "Katniss... What's happening?" Sobbed Primrose. She said nothing as she continued walking. "I don't know," she finally said.

The place was over run with people as everyone was sobbing. The air was stuffy and all you could smell was salt. But there was only silence between Primrose and Katniss. Peacekeepers came and began beating people till they were no more then bones and blood. The children there cried and cried as their parents or parent, tried to cover their ears and eyes. "Will we ever be free?" Asked Primrose as she looked up at Katniss. "Of course."

Soon both of them were shoved out of the door of the hovercraft and into an almost empty field. They weren't the only ones there. There were people from other districts, like district seven and district three. In front of the whole crowd was a small stage, surprisingly plain. Four peacekeepers stood on the right side of the stage while another group of four peacekeepers stood on the other side.

An elderly man with a snow white beard and cold ice blue eyes walked on the stage. "Districts, I welcome you to your new home. This will be the only area you will live in now. You shall not try to escape or trespass. Crimes will be punished with no mercy," he said as he wore a smile on his face throughout the whole time," now I welcome the head peacekeeper of this area." He said before giving a nod as he walked of the stage.

A man wearing the peacekeeper uniform walked on the stage, but his uniform was different. It had the Capitol sign on his right arm sleeve. "You will now be living here, I expect no one to talk unless spoken to. I expect no one to step out from their homes until five am and no one may be outside after nine pm. Disrespect will be punished by death." He spoke in an ice cold voice, but it was familiar some how. "Understood?" He asked, practically yelling. Everyone said "yes."

"I am glad to know that this place will be kept in good hands," said President Snow as the peacekeeper gave him a nod. Walking away, President Snow walked into a hovercraft before he left the area. "Everyone will be numbered. You shall go to your own home. It has your number. Any questions?" Asked the head peacekeeper in his ice cold voice as only one arm rose. "What?" He snapped as the person that raised their arm gulped. "Do we have to share a home?" Asked the person as the peacekeeper gave him a loud laugh. "What are you? Stupid? Of course! Now be gone!" He yelled as everyone began scurrying away.

Katniss held Primrose's hand as they walked to their new "home." It was a joke. All the buildings were like flats, flats that had at least forty floors. In each floor, fifty people lived there, five in each room. There were only five "flats." It was hard to tell what flat you were in, but luckily there was a sign. Walking into flat number three, Primrose and Katniss walked onto the twenty-forth floor. Taking a deep breathe, Katniss asked, "ready?"

Walking in the room, Katniss and Primrose saw two older girls and a girl with the same age as Primrose. "Madge?" Asked Katniss as Madge smiled with glee. "Katniss!" She yelled as she basically skipped over to her and Primrose before attacking them both with a giant hug. "I've missed you both so much!"

"Hello, my name is Rue," said the girl who was twelve like Primrose. "My name is Primrose, nice to meet you," said Primrose as Rue and Primrose exchanged a friendly smile to each other. "Katniss, Primrose, this is Johanna," said Madge as she introduced Katniss and Primrose to the brown hair girl. "I can introduce my self Blondie," said Johanna as she eyed Katniss and Primrose as she gave them a smirk. "Name's Johanna, try not to forget it," she said as Katniss just stared at her. "My name is Katniss, this is my sister Primrose," Said Katniss as Primrose gave Johanna a sweet smile. "Innocent thing isn't she Brainless?" Asked Katniss gave her a questioning look. "Nicknames. And you wonder why I call you Brainless," muttered Johanna as she sat on one of the three beds.

"We better get use to living with each other," said Madge as Primrose and Rue smiled while nodding their heads, "So I think that Katniss can share a bed with Primrose, while Rue and I share one. Johanna can have her own bed. Is that alright?" Asked Madge as everyone nodded their head. "Smart idea Blondie," said Johanna as Madge gave her a smile. "Thank you."

The next day everyone woke up to screams and cries. Telling Rue and Primrose to stay in their beds, Katniss, Johanna and Madge tried to get a glimpse out of the window to see what was going on. "You see anything?" Whispered Madge as Johanna gave her a grunt. "You think that if I saw anything I would have already told you?" She asked as Katniss saw a couple of people getting an injection. "Injections," whispered Katniss as she showed Madge and Johanna. "So they decided to put trackers in us, stupid," said Johanna as she sat on her bed.

A bang was heard from the door. "Wake up you pathetic mutts or you wont get any food. You have three minutes," yelled a female voice as Madge quickly went over to open the door. "Sorry about that," apologized Madge to the female peacekeeper. "Follow," commanded the peacekeeper as Madge, Johanna, Katniss, Primrose and Rue followed her.

The hall was plain grey. There were only forty tables and a total of 640 seats. "We should hurry and get a table," said Rue as she pulled Madge's hand. "Prim, you go with Madge and Rue while I'll get you something to eat, okay?" Asked Katniss as Primrose gave her a quick nod before walking over to Madge and Rue. "Come on Brainless, I'm starved!"

The ques were long, but when Katniss finally arrived at the food serving area, she saw a familiar face. "Greasy Sae?" Asked Katniss as the old woman looked over at her with a warm smile. "Katniss, it has been so long it feels like," said the woman as Johanna just barged into the conversation. "Look, I'm starved and there's two kids waiting for their food back at our table. And a ton more people, so can you two chat later?" She asked as Greasy Sae gave her a small smile. "Of course dear, here you go," she said before giving her a bowl of stew. "We also need one for Primrose, Rue and Madge," said Katniss as Greasy Sae gave her a nod. "I hope you are fairing well, I am not sure that things will get any better soon..." Said Greasy Sae as Katniss took the tray with four bowls that Greasy Sae gave her. "I can cope."

"I know you can, but I am worried about Primrose," said Greasy Sae before Johanna dragged her away. "Hurry up," she said as Katniss gave out a sigh as well as a glare. "Try doing that to someone else. It wont effect me, but if you must, do as you wish Brainless," said Johanna before they walked back to their table.

"Gale?" Asked Katniss as she saw Rory, Vick and Posy sitting down on a seat while he stood. "Catnip!" He said before he hugged her. "Watch out, the food!" Said Katniss as she managed to escape the hug before placing the food down. "Thank god your okay," said Gale as Madge just looked away.

Their breakfast wasn't as bad as they expected, but they could still hear cries and screams from other people. The peacekeepers would always be watching everyone, but at least they could still talk. But after breakfast was up, they went their different ways.

Madge shakily showed the woman her hand. Taking Madge's hand, the woman injected her with a small tracking device. "Hand," said the woman again as she done the same to the rest of the people.

"Line up! Four rows, eight to twelve here," said a peacekeeper as he pointed to a piece of land, "thirteen to sixteen here," he said as he pointed to another area," seventeen to twenty-one there. And anyone older then twenty-one there." Madge, Johanna and Katniss said goodbyes, but Katniss just couldn't let go of her sister. "Let me go!" She yelled as a peacekeeper dragged her away from her sister. "Katniss!" Yelled Primrose before Rue pulled her away. "It's for your own good," whispered Rue as Primrose began to cry. "Prim," whispered Katniss.

"We are going to be working today. I need you to dig around this area, 50cm deep, 100cm wide, no more no less," said the head peacekeeper as Katniss glared at him. "Any one not working will be receiving a beating by yours truly. Now get to it!" He yelled as everyone scrambled away. But his voice was so familiar, thought Katniss.

Taking a shovel, Katniss imagined the dirty ground was a peacekeeper. "Something has made you gone mad," whispered Madge as Katniss gave her a snort. "Mad is an understatement," muttered Katniss as she stabbed the shovel into the ground before violently pulling it out. "Good idea to get rid of anger, right?" Smirked Johanna as she shoved the shovel into the ground.

Time passed by, but then a scream was heard. "Prim," whispered Katniss as her eyes widened when she saw a peacekeeper pulling her sister away, "PRIM!" Before she could try and save her little sister. Primrose was already taken to the head peacekeeper. "Prim..." whispered Katniss as tears threatened to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**me: Thank you _peetagrl3_ and _A vampire hunger games_ for your comments. Also, you will see if Prim dies in this chapter! :o **

**Prim: Why are you so cruel! T_T Killing me already in the second chapter... **

**Katniss: You kill her, I'll kill you *glares* **

**Me: *Backs away slowly* mommy! **

**Peeta: insanepurplelove does not own the hunger games, now I better get going... **

**Me: Help! Also by the way, the head peacekeeper always wears a helmet, just saying ^^" Also there will be **_swearing_** from our lovely Johanna :3**

* * *

Shoving Primrose into a room, she saw a single figure before her. The head peacekeeper. She saw him picking up a sword as he pointed it at her. "You didn't work, explain," he said in his cold chilling voice as Primrose took a gulp of air, trying not to tremble under his gaze. "I-I," she began but she couldn't find the right words.

"You were also talking to another girl, I assume she is your friend?" Asked the head peacekeeper as he kept a straight face behind his helmet. "Please don't hurt her," said Primrose as tears began to fall. Walking over to Primrose, he knelt down. "What's your name?" He asked as Primrose began to shake. "Primrose Everdeen," she whispered as the head peacekeeper froze.

"Prim?" He asked as Primrose tensed up. Taking of his helmet, ocean blue eyes met Primrose's eyes. Blue eyes, blonde hair and a kind smile? Thought Primrose as the man offered her his hand. "Peeta?" "Your-your-," she stuttered, all the shock crashing down on her. "I know..." said Peeta as he looked at the ground, shamefully. "Why?" Asked Primrose as she stood didn't understand how, or why he ended up as the head peacekeeper "Mother. That's why"

"Here," said Peeta as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "It's been so long since I've had a cup," said Primrose as she took in the scent of the drink. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know it was you," said Peeta as he took out a paint brush and some red paint "You mean you forgot what I looked like?" Questioned Primrose as Peeta sheepishly nodded his head.

"I'm going to paint some injuries on you so that people wont get suspicious. We can't have anyone knowing about this," he said as Primrose gave him an understanding nod. "But what about Katniss?" She asked as Peeta tensed up as his cheeks blushed red . "That's a very good question. Just please don't tell her," he begged as Primrose began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he dipped his paint brush in some water, then into some paint as he began painting some injuries on Primrose's face. "I would have never thought that the head peacekeeper would be begging me," she said with a smile, "also your face turned bright red." Peeta let out a light chuckle as he nodded his head. "That, I agree is quite funny," he said with a charming smile.

"So how is your family?" Asked Peeta as Primrose tensed up. "I don't want to talk about it," she said instantly as Peeta nodded his head. Time passed by as the room was filled with silence. "You do know that Katniss blames you," asked Primrose, in a small voice as Peeta looked up at her. "For what?" He asked as Primrose gave out a sigh as she tried to keep her tears in. "For mother's death," she whispered.

Soon Peeta finished painting the fake injuries and placed his helmet back on his head. "Ready to go now?" he asked in a cold voice as Primrose nervously looked up at him. "Don't worry about anything," he said as she nodded her head before they left the room.

The strange stares that they received as they walked back to the place where Primrose stayed unnerved her. She kept quiet as she walked in front of Peeta. She saw some peacekeepers laughing, even she could her the laughter as they pointed at her, while the prisoners like her self, stared at the 'injuries' she received.

When they finally arrived, Primrose gave out a sigh of relief since that no one was there. "That was scary," she said as Peeta gave her a simple nod. "We should get going before your roommates arrive back into the room," he said as Primrose replied with a, "yeah."

But as they got back, the odds were not in Peeta's favor. Sitting on a bed was Katniss, soaked from her tears. "Primrose!" She said as she quickly ran over to her sister and hugged her. "Oh thank the gods your alive," whispered Katniss as she looked at Primrose's face. Her eyes widened in shock, horror and anger, as she stared at the injury. Then she remember the peacekeeper that brought Primrose back into the room.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second," said Katniss as Primrose became frantic as she saw Katniss stand up. "Katniss, where are you going?" She asked with panic lacing through her voice. "It doesn't bother you. Just stay in the room. Johanna, Madge and Rue will be back soon," she said before she left. "Katniss, stop!" but it was to late.

Blinded with rage, Katniss walked over to Peeta. There wasn't anyone in the assembly field where Peeta stood. The stars were shinning brightly, everyone should have been asleep. Walking right up to him, Katniss kicked his back as Peeta fell onto the ground. "Your pathetic! Beating up a twelve year old!" she yelled as she tried to strike another punch at Peeta, but he just managed to dodge it. "You killed my mum, then you hurt my sister! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled with tears spilling out from her eyes as she aimed another punch at Peeta.

All he could do was dodge all the attacks and wait until Katniss wears out. He couldn't hurt her, he didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't know that the peacekeepers killed her mother. And it broke him to see her crying. Ducking another punch, he waited as Katniss caught her breathe. "Why?" She asked shakily as her tears dropped on the ground. Raising her arm, she aimed a strike on his stomach but he caught her arm. "Sorry," he whispered.

"So, are you going to kill me like you did to my mother? Or beat me like you did to my sister? Which one do you chose?" Asked Katniss as she glared at Peeta. He didn't answer, instead he let her hand go and began walking away. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled a voice as Johanna tackled Peeta onto the ground.

"Is Prim okay?" Was what Katniss asked first as she looked over at Johanna. "Yeah, she's with Madge and Rue," replied Johanna as she began punching Peeta. Wincing from the pain, Peeta didn't make a sound. "Your really pathetic, beating a girl with innocence like Prim's," said Katniss as venom dripped from her voice. "I don't see why you would do such a thing. Maybe because your angry or some shit? Well that doesn't give you the right to hit little girls you bastard!" Yelled Johanna as she punched him again.

"Stop, please," said Peeta as he tried to get Johanna off without hurting her. "Oh, I'm so scared! A peacekeeper is telling me to stop beating the crap out of him. Note the sarcasm in my voice," said Johanna sarcastically as Katniss smiled as she watched the scene. But something was telling her to help this person out. Even though he is the head peacekeeper.

"Johanna stop," said Katniss as Johanna looked over at her like she was stupid. "What are you, Brainless?" Asked Johanna, but she didn't see Peeta getting out of her grip. "Great," muttered Katniss as Johanna and herself looked over to Peeta as he took out a knife. "What are you going to do now?" Asked Johanna as she just stood there smiling. "Kill me? That would be a gift!" She yelled as Peeta dropped the knife.

"Please stop," said Peeta calmly as Johanna and Katniss blinked a couple of times. "Answer me one question and we will leave you," said Katniss as Johanna looked over at her bewildered. Katniss knew full well that he could kill her and Johanna on the spot, but she had to try and get some answers out from this guy. His voice was to familiar, the way he didn't fight back was strange. He was the head peace keeper for crying out loud! So how come he would beat Primrose up and kill her mother, but didn't even lay a finger on her?

"Who are you?" Asked Katniss. "Take of your helmet pretty boy," said Johanna in a sarcastic voice as the peacekeeper slowly took off his helmet. The shock that appeared on Katniss' face made Johanna tense up. Golden locks, ocean blue eyes. "Peeta?"

Meanwhile in the room with Rue, Primrose and Madge. Madge was panicking over Primrose's injuries. "There giant! It must hurt a lot," said Madge as she tried to rip of a piece of her clothing. "Don't destroy your clothes," said Primrose as she gave out a sigh. "How painful was it?" Asked Rue as Primrose gulped nervously. "It wasn't that bad..." she said as she thought back to when she was with Peeta.

Hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, looking through a sketch book that he used in the capitol when he wasn't training and just talking to him. That was all she did while she received her 'punishment'.

"He's Peeta, of course nothing bad would have happened," she said as Madge and Rue froze. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" She asked as Madge and Rue nodded their heads. "The head peacekeeper is Peeta? As in Peeta Merllark?" Questioned Madge as Primrose slowly nodded her head. "Who's that?" Asked Rue as Madge and Primrose looked over at her. "He's just the only boy that would die then to hurt a fly," said Primrose.

"Please tell me that Katniss doesn't know it's him!" Cried Madge as Rue and Primrose tensed up. "She's planning to kill the head peacekeeper," said Primrose as worry laced through her voice. Worry for Peeta and Katniss.

* * *

**Peeta: When I just appear in this story, Katniss beat's me up... How nice -_-"**

**Me: Sorry! But I need something DRAMATIC!**

**Primrose: Don't worry Peeta, it's going to be okay You'll live! :3**

**Me: I mean having two girls fight over you ;)**

**Peeta: No. I think you mean to girls fight ME!**

**Me: Lolz, sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about mistakes and once again, sorry about mistakes! :3**

**Peeta: *Whispers* I hate you**

**Me: I love you to**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! So I've got some very good questions from **_hungergamesfangirl100_** and **_Danielle Everlark_

_Danielle Everlark_**_:_ That is a very good question. But I am thinking that he would take a certain amount of people from each district to work for the capitol. An example is he might take 300 people from district 2 to build the houses, but maybe 200 people from district 3 to do the fishing. He would have already took the people and caged them up in the capitol before everything has happened.  
**

_hungergamesfangirl100:_**_ For your question about who is going to be discriminated in this story, the answer is going to be the poor people from the districts. I know it doesn't happen that much in this story so far, but that is only because Peeta is here and he found Katniss and so on. But there will be discrimination to the seam, district 11, and also to their belief in god. _**

**_Last of all, this chapter is going to be like a flash back chapter! Just saying. If there is any more questions feel free to ask and if the answers didn't make sense, just send me a pm and I will send you the info ^^" Anyway, on with the story! _**

**_I do not own the Hunger Games!_**

* * *

It was raining and there was no sunlight. Walking on the streets was a boy at the age of nine with messy blonde hair. Looking at the mud on the ground he gave out a sigh. He held his hand out to try and catch a raindrop, but it just slipped through his fingers. "Are you okay?" He heard a voice ask as he looked around. There he saw a small girl with curious grey eyes. "Yeah, but what are you doing out in the rain?" He asked as the girl gave him a smile. "My dad is going to teach me how to hunt!" She said excitedly as the boy's eyes held shock. "Really?" He asked as the girl nodded. "Yup! Do you want to join us?" She asked as she held out her hand for him. "Sure!" He said happily as he took her hand. "My name is Katniss Everdeen," she said with a toothy grin as the boy smiled at her. "Peeta Merllark," he said as the girl dragged him away.

A year passed since that day, and Peeta was with Katniss in her small home while she was playing with her six year old sister. "Your worried, aren't you?" Asked Peeta as Katniss nodded her head. "Is sister okay?" Asked Primrose as she placed the doll that Peeta and Katniss gave her on the floor. "Huh? Yeah, of course I'm fine!" Said Katniss as she tried to put on a smile on her face, but failed horribly. "Don't worry, your father will be home soon," he said with a reassuring smile as Katniss slowly nodded her head.

But he spoke to soon. People began to chat about the mine explosion like if their life depended on it. And when word reached Katniss' mum that her husband died, she lost herself. That day Katniss cried as Peeta held her closely to him under a tree. "Don't worry, it will be okay," he whispered a Katniss just continued crying.

Another year passed and both Katniss and Peeta were now 11. "You filthy seam trash!" Yelled Mrs Merllark as she took a broom and began aiming a strike at Katniss. "Get away from this house! I will never know how you managed to sneak into this house for two years!" She yelled as Katniss tried to hold in her tears. "Get away from here, I never want to see your stinking, dirty face! I don't want you to mess up this home that I have worked so hard on! I want you gone! Away with you!" She yelled but Peeta just came in time as the broom hit Peeta on the face instead. "And you!" Yelled Mrs Merllark as she grabbed Peeta by his shirt collar. "Get to your room! You will be doing more work now. Just wait till tomorrow!" She yelled as she threw him onto the floor.

And she kept true to her words. Peeta never managed to get a minute to himself for a whole entire year. That is, until he came.

"President Snow," said Peeta's father as everyone in the room tensed up but the President. "Ah, you must be Mr Merllark," he said as 2 peacekeepers followed him into the bakery. "It is an honor for you to grace us by coming all the way here from the capitol!" Said Mrs Merllark. "Yes, yes. It must be. But I have an offer to make, " he said as Mr Merllark tensed up. "I want this family to move into the capitol. One boy will be trained as a politician, an other will be trained to work in the kitchen in my house and the last will be trained as a peacekeeper," he said as Mrs Merllark smiled. "We gladly accept your offer," she said, "hurry up boys! We should begin packing!" "No, no. The capitol will provide everything," said President Snow as looked over at Peeta.

As everyone began exiting the bakery, President Snow grabbed Peeta's arm. "You are an interesting boy. I know that. I would like to have a word with you later," he whispered into Peeta's ear as his blood scented breathe wafted into Peeta's nose. "Yes sir, but may I say good bye to my friends before I leave with my family?" He asked as the President gave him a bone chilling laugh. "There isn't time to be wasted!"

Rye became a chief for the President. Michetta became a politician. And Peeta became a peacekeeper. But whenever Peeta was at the peacekeeper training school, he couldn't help but notice that everyone would stay away from him, as if they were scared. But he finally found out why after two years. "The President wants them to be scared of you. So that if you were on his side, they would be even more scared to rebel against him." Said Glimmer, one of his new friends he met there. But after he was told that, he began to think about his life in the school. How he was always at least one step ahead of everyone. How they easily taught him how to kill. "They made me into a monster!" He said as he fell on his bed, crying and scared of himself.

But years passed and soon he was 18. He was sent to district 12 as the head peacekeeper. He was told what to do. "I want you to strike fear to them. Destroy everything they ever loved or cared about. I want to hear their screams," said the President as he sat on his chair in his office as Peeta stood by the door. "Sir, may I ask why?" Asked Peeta as President Snow gave him an emotionless smile. Taking out a red ring with a half black and half blue stone, he showed it to Peeta. "A deal with the devil," said the President.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone, so that last chapter was basically a flashback, also because I didn't know what else to do for it! I thank **peetagrl3** for your review and I am so happy that you like this. I am going to try and make it a little bit more lovey-dovey, but it will be hard with what's going on ^^" Second announcement goes to** hungergamesfangirl100.** You said having Johanna there made you confused, and I apologize for that, but I just couldn't help but to add her in this story. I mean come on, she is pretty awesome xD Lastly, I thank everyone for their follow/fave/reply! I do not own the Hunger Games and on with the story! ...**

* * *

A week has passed since then, and there was hardly any drama going on. At times there were screams of pain, or people trying to break free, but it was impossible. But despite that, one thing, no, one person was always on Katniss' mind. "He's with them," she would whisper to her self at night as she cried. It was week, pathetic, she thought with a bitter smile. That she would cry over someone that wasn't her's.

But she couldn't help it. She was friends with him ever since she was nine. But now he just threw their friendship at her face. Primrose, Madge and Rue would always try and cheer her up. Some times Johanna as well. But she couldn't help it. This war that was going on. It was destroying everything for her. Her family is basically all gone now. Only her and Primrose were left, captured by her so called best friend. She felt lost and alone.

At 11am, Katniss was in the fields working, everything was quiet. She could hear whispers from the peacekeepers. "Have you heard?" "Heard what?" "That Mr Merllark is hardly eating. He isn't giving a damn about this it seems!" "That's strange. Does that mean he's not doing his job?" "Yeah. He is just lying around in his room." "Really? How long has he been doing that?" "For roughly a week." "He is stupid. But then who would give a damn about this waste of life? They are even more useless then a bug." "Hahaha, I agree with you there. We should get back to work."

They look down on the people from the districts. They forget that they came from the districts, thought Katniss bitterly as she shoved the shovel into the ground. Moments like this were often, when peacekeepers would talk about you like you weren't there. Beatings were often from certain peacekeepers. It was cruel. Was god there? Would life ever be able to get better? It seems like every day their life became more horrible.

As each day passed, Katniss began to lose hope, she began to lose her mind. She was slowly losing her self. The only person keeping her afloat was her sister. Primrose. Another day, she was in the field, this time she was building a wall. Everything was quiet until a sound could be heard. "ALL PRISONERS, RETURN TO YOUR ROOM!" Came a voice as smoke filled the area. "Katniss!" Yelled out a voice. "Prim!" She yelled back, running towards the voice. "Katniss! Save me!" She yelled as Katniss sped up.

Approaching the voice, Katniss saw Primrose lying on the ground. Parts of her skin on her left arm was melting. "Prim!" Yelled Katniss as she lift Primrose up into her arms. "What happened?" She asked as she began running. "I don't know," sobbed Primrose, "I was working, then a sound of a bomb went of, and then, then," she said. "Don't worry, It'll be okay," whispered Katniss.

It was a stupid idea to go back to their room, they would just trap us there and force us to work again, thought Katniss as she saw a small gap between the metal fence. "Quickly," she said as she helped Primrose through the gap, and then she crawled out herself. "Katniss, where are we going?" She asked as Katniss just picked her up again. "We're going somewhere away from this," replied Katniss as Primrose snuggled herself in Katniss' arms. "We're going somewhere safe."

The sun disappeared and Katniss and Primrose were under a tree, far away from the capitol camp. "We're going to be safe," said Katniss as Primrose cried. "I can't feel my arm..." she whispered as Katniss tensed up. "Your alive, that's all that matters," replied Katniss as she held her sister close to her. "We're going to survive this. One way or another." "Promise?" "Promise."

The sun rose and Katniss woke up to the sound of swords clashing. "Katniss," whispered Primrose in worry as Katniss quietly stood up. "You stay here, I'll go and check what's going on," she said as Primrose was about to refuse, but the look in Katniss' eyes kept her quiet. "Alright, be safe."

There stood a man wearing a peacekeeper uniform and an other man with golden-bronze hair and determined green eyes. "There is no point with them coming with you, your a peacekeeper. A type of person that most people hate," said the man with green eyes. "And why would she come with you? She doesn't even know you!" Yelled the peacekeeper, Peeta? "Well, they will be safe with us. We can protect her better. We already got her friend's, their safe. She will be more safe with them! And I'm not going to give up on saving someone that I know I can save," said the man as his green eyes narrowed with determination. "And I'm not going to let her out of life, not again!"

"Peeta?" Asked Katniss as the battle stopped. "Your awake! Is Prim okay?" He asked as the green eyed man quickly punched Peeta to the ground. "Quickly get your sister, we're leaving. Johanna, Madge and Rue is waiting," he said as Peeta stood up clutching his stomach. "Who are you? Why do you want Katniss to come with you?" Asked Peeta as Finnick took the trident he was carrying into a defense position. "My name is Finnick Odair. I have been sent by Johanna, Madge, Rue and Haymitch to save Katniss and Primrose."

"A battle and we weren't even invited? I'm hurt!" Came a voice as four peacekeepers appeared. "What are you doing here?" Asked Peeta bewildered, as the peacekeepers took their helmets off and threw them on the ground. "Isn't it obvious? We're keeping an eye out for you. My name is Glimmer," said a peacekeeper as she looked at Finnick and Katniss. "Name's Marvel, I know how to fight and use a spear so I suggest that you don't get on the wrong side of me," he said with a cocky smirk as he held a spear in his hand. "I'm Clove, I would say it's nice to meet you, but after seeing you battle it out with dear Peeta, I'm not to sure I can say that." Said a brunette girl. "And my name is Cato. Now I suggest you run because I'm going to beat the crap out of you now."


End file.
